Western Kid Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bart Carter Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Western Kid | Synopsis2 = Tex Dawson and his animal friends come across a range war going on between Bud Wayne and Jake Turner, disputing over the border between their land. Tex tries to stop the shooting. However he is forced to come to the aid of Lana Turner, Jake's daughter when she runs out into the middle of the gun battle to try and stop it. When Tex takes Lana to Bud Wayne, Bud decides to take her hostage in order to force Jake and his men to stand down. Not liking this, the Western Kid flees with Lana and takes her to safety. There, Tex stops a failed attempt to jump him by Cal Wayne, Bud's son. He learns that both Cal and Lana are in love with each other. Realizing that this is a solution to the land problem, Tex convinces Cal and Lana to agree to marry each other. He sends Cal and Lana up to the ongoing battle. When Bud sees his son with Lana he orders his men to stand down and Tex goes crashing into the Turner home and subdues the shooters inside and forces them to look out the window. Thinking this is some kind of trick, Bud attempts to start shooting again but is subdued by Lightning. Both Bud and Jake are then forced to go outside and observe how their children are in love with each other. Realizing the errors of their ways, the Waynes and Turners make a truce, and agree to allow Cal and Lana to marry, unifying their families and ending the land dispute. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bud Wayne * Jake Turner Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Hand! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Western Kid | Synopsis4 = The Western Kid is riding through the badlands when he is confronted by an outlaw who orders him out of the region. Finding this suspicious the Kid pretends to flee, planning to come back and see what the wanted man is up to. The man reports back to his boss, Verne Carter who is suspicious that the Western Kid may be onto the fact that they recently robbed a stage. She decides to take the Kid as a hostage so that they can slip out of the state. However, during a private meeting Verne's minions believe that she has grown soft and begin plotting taking over. However, by this time Tex Dawson and his animal pals have doubled back and surround the outlaws and attack. Despite gaining the upper hand in the fight, Tex is forced to stand down when Verne gets the drop on him. Tex, his dog Lightning and horse Whirlwind are all tied up. However as they bide their time, Lightning chews through his bonds and reveals this to Tex after dark. He then orders Lightning to free Whirlwind while he works at his own bonds and then they all pretend to still be tied up, waiting to strike at the right time. Suddenly, Verne arrives to free Tex, having had a change of heart and suspecting that her minions might soon turn on her. However, Verne's minions try to make their attack, but Tex fights back. Out numbered, Tex and Verne mount on Whirlwind and make a break for it. They manage to escape the outlaws by jumping over a gorge, but Verne realizes that they left the loot behind. But is put back at ease when Tex shows her that Lightning recovered the stolen money. They then head back into town to alert the law about Verne's men, Tex assuring that the law will go easy on her for surrendering and returning the stolen loot. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Verne Carter Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}